the_multiverses_collision_roleplay_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomogami
Story Tomogami was born and such bla bla bla. She was raised by her father and trained by her father to defend herself and such. She wasn't that physically strong but she could put up a fight. After a while, she decided to go to earth. On her first day on earth she came into an encounter with a girl by the name of "Suriel" to her dismay she was forced into a relationship with the girl as she referred to Tomo as her "darling" and she did many things that where against Tomo's wishes, E.G. putting her finger in her mouth and then rubbing it along her lips. She would put up with this as to not emotionally hurt the girl until one day she picked up Suriels blade and he instantly started to grow distant. Her viewing Suriel as a monster...A few days pass and Suriel was still stalking her, Her sleeping with Tomo in the same bed and such but one night while Suriel was sleep talking she heard a few things from her than absolutely broke her heart...She ended up loving the girl back and they started dating...Tomogami has a close relationship with Ryan, Them seemingly very close and make a great team together. Similar to her father and Ryan. Against Tomo's wishes, Ryan forced Omniscience onto Tomo. Tomo a bit mad at Ryan but isn't holding that big of a grudge on him. She also holds extreme hate for Ketseuki since she believed that Ketseuki has stolen her mother from her. She also holds extreme resentment for her mother, For never being there for her. Her viewing Steven as more of a mother figure. Special things about her Well, Tomogami has an excessive amount of Strengths and Assets at her disposal. He is a very powerful individual especially her getting trained under Arc. She has an extremely high physical strength similar to his will but he doesn't fight often. She finds fighting un-necessary and pointless. She views those who are excessively fighting as wild and struggle to hold in their primal instinctive nature. Though, On the other hand, she has a lot of abilities that are really counter-intuitive to his thoughts on fighting. Most of her abilities are pretty wild and destructive but most are pretty contained and are controllable. Most of her assets come from the things she has inside of her, The 10 tailed beast. The soul of Se'ahn and the 4 dragon gods and multiple other things that enhance her prowess as a fighter and such. She also has the powers of all SCP'S from the SCP foundation due to his encounter and victory against the Scarlet King. Her taking up the name "Scarlet King". She has also beaten the God of War, God of Death, God of Wisdom and God of Strength. Her only taking up the title of God of Strength, War and death. Her ignoring the God of Knowledge title. Ninjutsu Tomo is very proficient in ninjutsu, Especially her having the Juubi inside of him. She has all Kekki Genkai and all nature releases and has one of the fastest hands seen. Oblivion Blood Another thing Tomo has is her oblivion blood. It allows her to enter a form that has never been seen before in millennials. It was believed that Arc was the only one with it but when Tomo was born it completely pushed that aside. This blood giving him a bunch of new fighting styles that I will explain later on in this page Oblivion blood Styles and techniques Oblivion blood styles are special styles taught to those with oblivion blood that requires the person to manipulate the element "Oblivion" allowing them to contort it to their wishes. Tomo's oblivion power is labeled as "The Emperor" or Arcs one in retrospect. Its powers are unknown but it is said that the power constantly changing and altering and stuff Oblivion Style : Defence One of the most simple oblivion styles, It allows a person to manipulate the element of oblivion for defensive techniques